Elven Journey
by Arienwen
Summary: Alfirenwen is an elleth warrior of the Galadhrim when the first ring war takes place. Events therein cause her grief, anger and prejudice. Now, a millenia later, she must overcome them or face the destruction of all she knows and loves.
1. Arrival of the Galadhrim

Chapter 1

Alfirenwen shifted slightly as the flagpole ground into her shoulder. They had been walking for weeks now and the last couple of days she'd been told to put up their colors for when they would arrive at the campsite for the Last Alliance. She was getting tired of it. The bright golden cloth of the flag and the weight of the eight-foot long spear it was attached to was particularly annoying. She shifted again to get the pole into a more comfortable position. At the movement a few of the young elves around her laughed.

" A bit too much for you?" one of them asked. He turned to one of his friends, also a younger elf, and they shared a laugh.

Alfirenwen rolled her eyes and kept walking. She'd been treated like this since the beginning of their journey. A few of the other elves didn't think she should be along. They thought elleths couldn't compare to other male warriors. And it didn't help matters that she was wed to one of the captains in the group. It made it look as if she was just being brought along for his entertainment, at least in the lustful eyes of the adolescent elves. Most of the ones that had a problem with her had never fought before, they were heading to their first battle, and were children in the eyes of the older, more experienced members of the group.

A few raunchy comments reached her ears and she quickly picked up her pace. Soon she was in the front, as far away from the foul language as she could get without looking conspicuous.

" Don't let them bother you." A deep male voice said from behind her. She turned to see her father, Gil-Oiromil, walking towards her. She smiled at his approach. He stepped into place beside her. " I was the same way when I was young, before I met your mother. They'll change." A moment later a particularly vulgar remark made both of them look back to glare at the offender. Her father turned back rolling his eyes with an almost sheepish grin and raised brows, " Hopefully."

"Don't worry, adar (father) . I just have to wait for when we get to the practice fields. I'll bet besting them would quiet their mouths."

Her father laughed at the answer. " I can't wait to witness this. Be sure to tell me so I can see."

Alfirenwen giggled, then they both continued forward in silence.

Soon the trees began to clear, and dappled sunlight shone through the canopy of the forest. The smell of flowers and the sound of flowing water made the group smile. They were finally there. Soon, the trees parted altogether and the huge encampment at Rivendell rose into view. The fragrant smell of flowers was soon replaced with the tangy odor of burning wood, obviously the fuel for the blacksmiths and other armorists. The group made their way to the center of the camp and stopped in front of a large marquee. Alfirenwen's father stepped forward and scratched on the leather doorway. A moment later Lord Elrond exited. He looked around and a smile came to his lips.

" Quel' re melloneamin, (good day my friends) ". He bowed his head and put a hand to his chest in respectful elven fashion. He looked up and continued. " Please allow me to show you to your camp." And with that he turned and led them to a clearing large enough for the Galadhrim contingent. He helped them to set up their tents and stow their armor and supplies until a messenger came and said he was summoned by the High-King. He halted his actions and faced the group.

" Namaarie tenna' tul 're (farewell until tomorrow) " he said, then turned to Alfirenwen's father. "Quel'kaima, mellonamin (sleep well my friend) . Tomorrow the real work begins. We have many new soldiers who need training with blade and bow. The Galadhrim is known for its masters of these talents. You will be much needed." He bid farewell with a hand on his companions shoulder, then turned and made for Gil-Galad's camp.

Later that evening, the group sat around a huge bonfire, eating their evening meals and preparing for sleep. They knew they would get little enough of it in the coming months. With talents such as theirs, they knew that the training of other elves and Men would take up most of their time, Men especially. They had a knack for picking things up slowly.

Alfirenwen sat on one side of the flickering flames next to her mate, Haldir. On her other side sat her father and two brothers, the elder Earlindor and the younger Shaelen, alongside her friend and sister-in-law Alquavani. They were enjoying plates of venison with wild herbs and vegetables. It would be their last real food for a while. Lord Elrond had said that after that night, they would go to eating lembas, so as not to deplete every animal and plant resource in the area.

The younger elves had immediately gone hunting to get their last real meal for months. To their displeasure Alfirenwen had accompanied them, putting half of them to shame when she brought down the first doe with her mallorn bow and arrows. She embarrassed them even more, after she dressed the deer, by carrying it back to the camp herself. It shut a few of the haughty elves up, and brought knowing smiles to her father's and Haldir's faces when she arrived back at the encampment with a deer followed by the crowd of empty-handed youngsters.

The elves around the fire finished the meal and began clearing scraps away. They sat talking companionably to one another. Alfirenwen sat beside Haldir, her hands around his waist, his arms returning the gesture. They soon began talking of whom and what they would end up training.

" What do you think you'll end up doing, Ren?" Alquavani asked.

" Probably blade training." she turned and flashed a glare towards a few of the younger elves. " Hopefully I will get apt and willing pupils this time." She had tried training a few of the adolescents, but they had refused, or played dumb when she was teaching. She turned back to her friend; " I'm better with blades than with a bow."

Haldir laughed lightly. " I'm not so sure about that, melamin. You say your not as good and yet you were the only one to bring back a prize after the hunt today." He grinned and leaned in for a light kiss.

Her father and brothers laughed. They continued talking. Earlindor and Shaelen thought that they would end up with bow training, as it was their best weapon. And Alquavani thought she would be put with Alfirenwen and blades, as she had trained more with the recurved sword than anything else. Gil-Oiromil was apt at both types of weaponry, so he would travel between and give help as needed.

Conversation soon ceased altogether, and the group of family and friends simply sat and enjoyed the silence. Soon the fire had died down to glowing embers, and they prepared for sleep. Alquavani and Earlindor got up and walked to their double tent. They were followed by a swarm of bawdy comments by, of course, the younger elves. The couple took them in good humor, Earlindor even going so far as to sweep his wife into a huge embrace and kiss at the flapped entrance before they disappeared and the lamplight from inside was extinguished.

Alfirenwen and Haldir shared a small laugh. They stayed by the dying fire for a few moments more, waiting before they retired for the night. They knew that if they got up they, too, would be greeted with the same comments as her brother and his wife. They sat companionably in each other's arms until the fire had died down so low that its glowing embers could not be seen. By that time the rest of the Galadhrim had gone to bed, so it was safe for them to get up. They went to their tent and blew out the small lamp and were soon happily asleep.

Alfirenwen slowly opened her eyes when she felt the warmth of the sun playing across her face. She sat up, noticing the bright light from the open end of the tent. They had all set them up the day before facing east, so that they would be awoken at first light.

She got up slowly, letting the sleeping Haldir have a few more moments rest. She left the tent, walking towards a nearby stream. She washed her face and hands and refilled one of their water skins. Walking back to the now cold fireplace, she looked for a flint to start a small fire so she could make a refreshing herbal tea. She could find no flint, so she muttered a quick elven spell.

"_Koron en'naur_", she opened her hand, palm up, and a few inches above it a small ball of orange flames formed. She gathered a few twigs and other pieces of wood into a pile with her other hand. Then she held the small burning sphere to the kindling until it caught. She built it up and boiled her water, adding mountain mint and lavender. She was glad that she had brought her herbs along. Back in Lothlorien, when she wasn't training (either herself or others) she was the _apsafallener _herb healer , as well as a spellmaker, as her fire trick had denoted. She helped to heal wounded elves that came back from orc raids or the small battles being fought to keep enemies from entering the Golden wood.

She drank a small cupful, noticing that there was plenty left over for Haldir and the rest of her family. She set it aside and opened the leather pack that had been left the day before by Elrond. It was full of the elvish waybread. She broke off a small piece and popped it into her mouth. She'd better enjoy it now. She knew she'd be sick of it by the time their campaign was over.

She heard someone approaching from behind. She recognized the footsteps. " Quel' amrun, adar (good morning, father) ".

"Quel' amrun, Alfirenwen," Gil-Oiromil replied.

She held up the now cold skin of tea, " Malia ten'yulna? (care for a drink?) " he took the offered skin and took a deep drink.

" Diola lle. (thank you) ".

Alfirenwen was suddenly hugged from behind. A deep laughing voice immediately announced who it was. "Qeul' amrun mallamin, (good morning, my love) ". Alfirenwen laughed, turning in the loose embrace to answer his good morning with a kiss.

"Lle tela (are you finished) ?" came a laughing voice from behind her. Alfirenwen stepped away from her mate and turned to the dark-haired Earlindor, laughing. He and Alquavani had just stepped out of their tent and were making their way over to the group. From the same directions as their father's tent came Shaelen, staggering slightly because he had just woken and smoothing down slightly frumpled blonde hair, disturbing the usual belief that elves were always graceful and pretty. It brought smile to all those around the fire.

They sat down and ate, and drank Alfirenwen's tea. When they were through breakfasting, they all got up and headed over to Elrond's tent to see where they would be put for training.

When they arrived at his tent, they found him outside directing his armorists to which weaponry they were to forge. He looked up and noticed them coming. He stood and excused himself from the armorists and made his way over to them.

" Quel' amrun, mellonaemen (good morning my friends) " he swept his arms wide in welcome. "The training grounds are right over here. Let me show you." And with that he was off, leading them along a small trail and up the hillside. They soon broke through into a large clearing, where a group of Men and elves stood waiting.

" Here are your new pupils." He stopped and looked around at the eager young faces. " Quel marth (good luck) ." He added with a small grin. Then he turned and left.

Alfirenwen looked at the ragtag group of new students before them. She looked at Haldir and Alquavani and grinned. This was going to be fun.

They stepped forward, taking their bows and swords from their leather straps. Alquavani went through the crowd separating the bowmen and archers from those who would be handling blades. Those who would be learning archery went with Gil-Oiromir, Shaelen and Earlindor to the far end of the field where they had targets set up for practice.

The three elves were soon deeply involved in their blade training, going through thrusting and swishing movements in front of the awed eyes of the onlookers. To practice, Haldir had the apprentices pit themselves in mock battle against himself, Alquavani and Alfirenwen. Most of them were quick learners, even the Men. Stressed times had made them more than eager to learn how to defend themselves.

They were still going through hand to hand combat when some of the younger elves from Lothlorien showed up to watch. Haldir halted his "battle" and left Alquavani and Alfirenwen to practice with the students. Soon the elves on the sidelines were laughing and patting each other on the back. Haldir rolled his eyes. What arrogance! Suddenly an idea came to his mind. He called the few adolescents over and when the elleths were through with their last opponent, he called his mate over as well.

" So you think you can do better?" he mockingly asked the haughty elves. They got a prided look, as if they already knew who would win in such an unfair fight against a female. A few tried to back away, but Haldir grabbed the shoulder of the nearest one, a blonde one who wasn't a Lorien _telella _(elfling) , and turned him back around. " Prove it." He unsheathed his own steel blade and thrust it into the telella's hands. He motioned to his wife, who grinned slightly and made her way to the center of the clearing. The young elf slowly followed. "The first to " kill" their opponent wins."

Alfirenwen was in her element now. This would shut their vulgar mouths up for good. She faced her opponent and raised her blade to salute. Her foe haughtily returned the gesture. "Lle desiel? (are you ready)? "

His face fell slightly, but it soon glowed with an inner determination and overconfidence. He gestured towards her with a half-cocked smile. " Lle yeste' (you first) ".

Alfirenwen smiled. He was in for a big surprise. She began circling, waving her blade in and out of his sweeping range. He made a few false lunges, smiling each time as though he'd just pulled a good trick. She continued to circle. She kept it up for several minutes. He began to get bored, and rolled his eyes.

He laughed. " Lle tyava quell? (do you feel well?) " he questioned. " Or do you always battle thin air?"

She said nothing, only continuing her circling, though a small grin appeared on her face. She laughed inwardly at his horrible excuse for a joke. It let her know how frightened he truly was. She made a few false lunges towards him, backing away at last minute, purposefully looking doubtful, as if she wasn't sure she should actually take him on. He simply got more annoyed, which was what she wanted.

"Lle merna salk? (do you want to dance?) " he asked, his smirk widening. His steps became jumpy and less fluid, trying to gain a comical edge. He began letting his guard down, feeling confident. His blade lowered slightly and he loosened his grip on the sword. It was just the opportunity that she was looking for. She quickly lunged at him, slamming her own blade into his, knocking his weapon out of his loosened grip. The sword flew through the air, landing several feet away.

The elf, now weaponless, lost all his pride and hauteur. He let his gaze follow the blade as it sailed through the air. He turned back to see her blade waiting mere centimeters from the tip of his nose. His face was full of fear, his eyes widened and his breath grew rapid.

On the perimeter, the elves and Men were laughing. There were also other elves on the opposite side of the clearing, Lord Elrond and Gil-galad, Alfirenwen's uncle and Gil-Oiromin's brother, among them. And they all had smirks upon their faces. The elfling was finally getting what he deserved.

His look of fear quickly turned into one of anger when he saw their amused looks. Lifting his arm, he swatted at Alfirenwen's blade broadside, knocking it away. He quickly dove to the ground to retrieve his own weapon. He turned and tried to get up, but before he could rise, he felt his blade hit once more. He rolled on the ground and stood up, grass and dirt stuck on his clothing and hair. A piece fell in his face and he stopped to remove it, the crowd erupting into laughter. Alfirenwen saw a chance and ran forward. She slammed her blade against his again. He barely had enough time to get his grip once more to deflect her blow.

They continued around the clearing in an ellipse, each lunging at the other only to have the strikes parried back. Their weapons twanged back and forth across air filled with shouts and jeers from the crowd. The jaunting spurred the elf on. He came down harder and harder until he had spent almost all his strength, a fatal mistake had he been in true battle. Alfirenwen could see the fatigue in his light, grey-blue eyes. She quickly pounced forward, putting an extra spring of strength into her attack. His blade was flung from his grasp a second time, and he made the mistake again of following the blade with his eyes. She took the opportunity to kick out with her feet, her leg going in a horizontal sweep across the ground. She hit his legs, and the elf went sprawling. He landed flat on his face in the dirt. He tried to get up, but Alfirenwen placed a foot on his back and shoved him down once more. He jerked and tried to grab her legs from under her. She jumped up, avoiding the arms. She turned around and, shoving him back down again, straddled his back near the shoulders. She pinned his arms to his sides and placed her blade near his throat. He stopped struggling immediately.

Speaking in the Common Tongue, she spoke, " Do you yield?" At her question he began to wriggle, trying to free himself. In response, she sat down squarely and pressed her blade against his skin. " I will ask once more, you nadorhuan (cowardly dog) . Do you yield!" He went slack beneath her.  
" Uma," he said, "Amin lava. (yes, I yield) ".

She slowly got up. She retrieved Haldir's blade from the grass and returned it to her widely grinning husband. She turned and looked at her slightly dazed foe. He was still on the ground. She really couldn't blame him. She had had the same arrogance when she was younger, and her lesson had been learned in the same way, only she had a scar to remind her. She walked back out to him. She bent and offered her hand. " Lle anta amin tu? (do you need help?) " he answered by taking a swing at her open hand. Her small attempted smile quickly faded and she kicked him hard in the stomach. He doubled over. She reached down and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. She pulled his face inched from hers. " If you ever show such blatant disrespect to me again, you will have more than a good besting to deal with." She threw him back on the ground, where he slowly regained his wind. She couldn't believe his actions. She would never have done that to the swordsman who had bested her. Attitude was no way of thanking someone who let you off easy.

"You will have me to deal with." The voice came from the sidelines. The High-King stepped forward and gave a long and steady glare at the elfling. " I cannot believe your arrogance, young one. She is one of the best megilturas (swordmasters) in this army. And you greeted her with a sneer." He stopped. The other elf slowly got to his feet with a defeated look on his face. The High King continued. " And if I ever hear of anyone," and he glared at each individual of the small group of youngsters, " so blatantly disrespecting one of the best swordsman here, they will receive lashes. And I will allow no treatment, so the scars will show. Reminding you." And with that he turned to leave.

The elf glared dirks and daggers in Alfienwen's direction, but made no hostile comment. The High King's threat had obviously shut him up for good. He simply turned and walked away, his group of friends somberly following suit.

Elrond walked up to Alfirenwen and Haldir. " Well done, but aren't you forgetting one last twist, my dear?' he said with a small grin, glancing behind the couple. Alfirenwen immediately understood and looked back towards the retreating group of youngsters. "_Lova tyelka_" she muttered under her breath. Her hand glowed slightly and a small puff of light flew out to the retreating group.

In one fluid motion the entire band tripped and fell flat on their faces. It was like watching a set of dominos. The elf in the rear tripped into the one in front of him, initiating a chain reaction. The crowd of students on the edge erupted into roaring laughter once again. The elves jumped up from the ground, looking around at the air in front of them. Then they quickly turned and ran into the woods on the far side of the grassy meadow.

The students weren't the only ones laughing. Elrond, Haldir, Alfirenwen, Alquavani, her father and brothers were all giggling uncontrollably. Alfirenwen laughed so hard that she collapsed on the ground, out of breath after her "fight" and the roaring hilarity at her joke.

The laughter soon ceased, and Haldir leaned in to give his wife a hand. She took it and he pulled her from the ground. They all took deep breaths to calm themselves. More than one wiped tears of mirth from their eyes. She leaned into Haldir, giving one last giggle before turning back to the crowd of apprentices. " I think we've practiced enough for today…" the crowd groaned at the statement, but thought happily of collapsing into bed. The sun was low in the sky, and they'd been there since early morning. The crowd dispersed, heading back to their individual camps.

Alfirenwen began to make her way back. Elrond decided to accompany her and her family to "dine", even though it would only be waybread. When they got there, they found that the younger elves had gotten there ahead of them. They had started a fire and were sitting around it. They suddenly noticed the group of elders approaching them. The faces instantly got looks of fear and they tried to get up and back away. Elrond quickly remedied the situation.

" Do not leave, my friends. We would be pleased if you would join us." The group froze and sat back down on the ground. They couldn't ignore an open invitation by the lord of Rivendell. They all crowded around one end of the big bonfire, casting their eyes down on the ground. Alfirenwen felt sorry for them. She took a step towards them.

" Let us sit and enjoy our meal. If I can forget, so can you."

The group immediately looked happier. The one whom she had bested got up and walked to her. He bowed slightly, blonde hair cascading down over his shoulders.

" I wish to apologize for my behavior, _tura (_master) . I never knew you were such an accomplished swordsman."

She smiled and took him by the shoulder, standing him up from his crouching bow. " No young one ever does. I was the same way. I, too laughed at a swordsmaster. It was long ago, but not so long that I have forgotten." The elf looked a little amazed. " Now sit down, and we can enjoy our 'dinner'."

They sat down companionably and ate lembas, accompanied by some of the medicine elleth's mint and lavender tea, it being a favorite. They were soon joking and laughing. The incident of earlier seemed to have slipped their minds. It was past sundown when they began to talk of it.

" I would not mind having you as a teacher," the bested elf asked. " Would you mind?"

Alfirenwen laughed, " Of course not, just show up with the rest of the apprentices tomorrow. You might even be able to get a lesson or two from my tutor."

The elf once again got an amazed look on his face. " He's here? Who is he?"

" Yes, but he's busy, so he may not get a lot of time for blade training." At that she nodded towards one of the elves in the group. The elf turned to where she indicated, and his light, grey-blue eyes opened with surprise. " Lord Elrond?"

The brunnete elf laughed, his own darker eyes brimming in humour. " Yes, young one. I am the master that taught Alfirenwen here. Only I taught her a bit harder than she taught you." He looked towards her.

" It's true. I left you without a scratch, only your pride is ruined for a while. I, however, have something to carry for eternity." She leaned forward and pulled the collar of her loose tunic down over her shoulder, exposing a very faint, nearly paper-thin scar running about halfway down her upper arm.

Elrond spoke again, " But did you learn your lesson?"

Alfirenwen grinned. " Yes, very well actually. I've never again made fun of you, or anyone else that had a talent for weaponry or anything else. I even got them to be my teachers. So I learned doubly. One, not to disrespect elders, especially ones with a sharp blade." A few laughs greeted this comment, " and two, learn from the best so you can be the best, for even the best of good intentions and dreams go nowhere without action." The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

" I thank you, then, Lady Alfirenwen." Said the young elf.

" Amin saesa. (my pleasure) ". She answered. " In time, I may become as good a friend as Elrond." She smiled at her tutor. " By the way, you never gave me your name. I'm sure you would prefer that to ' young one'. I know I did. "

" I am Thranduil, son of Oropher, Lord of Green Wood, my lady."

Elrond looked a little surprised. " Ah, a prince we have here. I would have thought your father would have taught you some better manners by now." He said with a small laugh.

Thranduil shrugged a little sheepishly. " He did, I just ignored him."

" Ah, then that would explain your tendency for disrespect to elders."

Everyone laughed, then Elrond, Thranduil, and a few others who had come to sup got up and excused themselves for the night. " Tenna' tul're, melloneamin. (Until tomorrow, my friends) ". The small group turned and walked silently away.

Once again, Alfirenwen and her family stayed by the flaming circle until it was nearly gone. Her father was the first to excuse himself, with Shaelen following after he drained his mug. Soon after, Alquavani and Earlindor also retired, leaving Alfirenwen and her mate alone. Alfirenwen did not feel tired. Her day had been exciting, if anything. Looking at herself, she noticed dirt and grass sticking to her and her clothing. She decided then and there that she was going to bathe. She looked into the western sky, seeing still faint light along the mountainous horizon. She moved to get up, and Haldir's arms tightened reflexively around her. She heard his voice echo softly inside her head. Their bond was a faint one, but it was there.

_Manke naa lle autien, mellamin? (where are you going, love?) _

_I'm filthy, and I'm not tired, so I'm going to bathe in the stream_

_At night? Is that not dangerous?_

She giggled out loud. She was hardly in any danger bathing in a Rivendellian stream. But his concern still warmed her heart. And then a teasing thought entered her head.

_I won't be if you come with me._

Haldir looked at her, surprised. A look that she answered with a suggestive wave of her eyebrows. He laughed quietly, whispering deeply " How can I refuse such an invitation, mellamin?"

She laughed, then jumped up from beside him and began running towards the stream. With the moon nearly full and her keen elven sight, it wasn't hard running along the uneven ground in full darkness. She heard the nearly silent steps of her mate following behind her. She slowed down until he had nearly caught up, then sprinted silently forward again. He laughed, enjoying the teasing she was giving him.

She saw the stream ahead and gave and extra spring. Haldir was still far behind her. She stripped her grimy clothes off and dove with hardly a ripple into the cool water. She came to the top, breathing in deeply, then began treading water. She looked back towards the bank and heard a faint splash as Haldir followed her in. She giggled. She waited for him to surface, but suddenly felt strong hands grip her ankles and pull her down. She came up sputtering and looking with annoyance at her mate, who had surfaced near her with a look of false innocence on his face. She took the opportunity to splash a handful of water at him. He took it full in the face and gasped, his breath slightly frosted from the light drop in temperature. The water was pleasantly cool, especially after spending all day active in the sun and armor.

He looked back at her with a feigned look of anger, water running down his hair that was now tangled and in his face, springing towards her with a growl. She tried to swim away, but she was in deeper water, and couldn't push off with her feet. He caught her from behind and she cried mockingly in a whisper, " Tua! help! ". He spun her around, placing his hands on either side of her face. He leaned closer and lightly brushed her lips with his. She deepened the kiss, leaning into him. But the leaning off centered their balance, and they both toppled into the water, creating a noisy splash. They came back up, each looking at the other, and glancing on shore hoping no one else had heard. Then, while Alfirenwen was still looking on shore, Haldir leapt at her again, causing her to squeak slightly and turn to run. He once again caught her from behind, spinning her around into another kiss. When they parted, both smiled, their breath wreathing around them. Haldir picked his wife up easily in the water, and carried her towards the opposite shore of the stream. He only half-hoped they'd make it to the small willowed grove………

Back on shore, Alquavani lay with her husband in their tent. They had left soon after her father-in-law. She lay comfortably in her mate's arms, her head resting in the hollow of his shoulder, his arm running underneath her head, bending to gently cup her waist. They had both nearly been asleep when they'd heard a splash of water. Both were instantly awake, their senses keen to strange noises. They soon relaxed when they heard Alfirenwen cry out as she was dragged under, and Haldir's growl as he "chased" her. They both laughed as they heard another violent echo in the clear night air. Earlindor soon settled off into sleep.

_I hope they enjoy themselves _Alquavani thought absently. They might never again be able to. Especially if this war shifts the wrong way. She knew they had a year or two to prepare, but Mordor was still a dark and giant threat. Even if the War of the Ring was won, she knew many family's and mates would be torn apart. She had a sudden feeling of fear. She hugged herself closer to Earlindor lying beside her. She thought a silent prayer to the gods, _Please, almighty Valar, let at least this one be spared_. She released it, letting her mind go empty in an attempt to fall asleep. Soon her eyes went half-shut in peaceful slumber.

A/N  
So how was that for chapter one? Let me know. I won't post number two until I get at leastone review.One person in the whole worldhasta like it. And thanks to my beta reader Endarine, although she'll probably find a million things wrong with it. ( just kidding!)


	2. Training and a Feast!

**Chapter 2**

**Training and a Feast!**

In the following months, the Elves and Men of Middle Earth trained for battle. They were up before dawn every day to perfect their techniques. And they went to bed after sundown every night. They ran themselves ragged until the final few weeks before the planned battle.

Thranduil proved to be the pertinent pupil that Alfirnewen had hoped for. He trained relentlessly with her and the other trainees. Alfirenwen was impressed by his abilities. Once he had gotten past his animosity, they both grew to be friends. Elrond, after much prompting, took a week off from his usual duties and came to the classes to teach the finer points of swordsmanship. He installed a great sense of respect in the son of the Mirkwood king.

One particularly fine afternoon in the summer found him in the practice field, wielding _Hadafhang_, his famed blade. It had belonged to his father, Earendil, who had in turn gotten it from Elrond's grandmother Idril, princess of Gondolin. Though the kingdom was by now long gone, burnt to a bare ruin, it's relics and weapons remained. Because of it's age and peculiarity in design, this particular sword was much thinner and slightly more elaborate then the other recurved elven swords that the warriors used. The other elven blades were broader, and had a more rounded end. They were also mass-produced by the smiths, so they bore no individual markings as the weapons of the masters did.

After several afternoons of hard practice, even Gil-Galad, the king of the Noldorian elves, came for a while. He stood on the periphery of the group, every once in a while giving hints for the younger elves and Men.

He decided, after much debate, that he would move the army out whilst it was still summer, to keep the soldiers from the shivering harshness of winter. He made an announcement that they would leave a week later. Upon hearing this, the Men and elves cheered. Training and practice were finished, they were to rest up as much as possible in the next sevenday.

Halfway into the week, Gil-Galad also made an announcement for a feast the night before departure. He knew that the Men were sick to death eating lembas, and he knew that even elves could stand it only so long.

The Galadhrim immediately volunteered to do the hunting. They woke up at dawn of the fifth day and set out armed with bows and full fletches. By midmorning, every member of the group, including the two elleths and a Thranduil who had insisted upon hunting with his trainer, had three deer to their name, and Thranduil had a wild boar added to his count when one was encountered on the walk back. It had been felled easily. Arriving back at camp, they found other contingents that had gone hunting near the rivers and snared water fowl and wild hare.

When the animals had been cleaned and quartered, they were laid in large, stone lined trenches that Alfirenwen had heated with a fire spell. They were then covered with more stones and grass, and kept burning hot, without flame so as not to waste wood or require supervision, by the heat spell. They would be left for a day and a half, until the meat was cooked to such tenderness that the meat fell from the bone.

Leaving the meat to its roasting, the elleths and several other elves that didn't mind carrying gathering and winnowing baskets, scoured the hills for edible plants. They filled the wicker baskets with wild berries and fruit from the trees. Vegetables were gathered from sunny clearings, almonds, hazels, and other nuts, and the ripe seed from wild grasses that grew in abundance around the heavily sunned meadows and fields. And one human soldier, after being stung several times, brought back a large jar of honey. Despite the rush and a small amount of time for its preparation, this feast was going to be a marvelous one.

After the wild edibles had been gathered, the elves really went to work. The little field which had served little purpose in the last two years except as a place to sleep, was now put to work as a massive outdoor cookery. Dozens of little fires went up, each with a special dish bubbling over it, whether it be a thick hearty stew made with the wild vegetables and conies, or a sweet dessert made from the fruits and honey.

The afternoon of the sixth day was a busy one. The meat that had roasted since noon the day before was removed and dispersed among the different camps, as were the other dishes. Alfirenwen and her family had received an invitation from her uncle to dine with him in the main camp. So after the food had been divided out, they prepared for the evening ahead.

About two hours before they were expected to arrive, Alfirenwen and Haldir went off to bathe. Along the way, she picked soaproot and lavender flowers she'd found along the bank. They washed and dried and went back to camp to dress. They had brought along outfits for just such an occasion.

Alfirenwen pulled from her pack a deep foresty green gown covered with thin, fawn colored embroidery along the hem and neckline. The sleeves were three quarters and belled slightly but not much, as it was a garment for light occasions and not the more important celebrations. Her dark brown hair she tied in a half-braid, with small lengths left loose over her pointed ears. She had a small, silver circlet that she placed over her head, alongside a mithril pendant in the shape of her namesake, the golden alfiren blossom. Haldir changed into a pair of dark trousers and a long robe of light blue, the color the ocean reflected at night, though he had never seen it. He tied his hair traditionally, and added a ring of woven mithril strands to his hand.

They had left their tent and headed for the King's camp when Alquavani and her husband emerged from their tent. Vani's dress was much like her friends, though a deep shade of midnight blue without embroidery, and a golden circlet upon her brow instead. Earlindor was wearing a simple long tunic and trousers of black and deep blue to match his eyes, simple but of fine cut enough to make up for it's lack of decoration. His hair, dark like his sisters, was tied in a half-herringbone like Haldir.

They continued on their way, Gil-Oiromil and Shaelen jumping into the group dressed similarly to Earlindor, though their was of lighter shade and slightly longer in the tunic. Shaelen was akin to his father in appearance, the same height, same hair, even the same shade of light, tourquoise-blue in his eyes, whilst Alfirenwen and Earlindor were analogous of their mother, Anaronwe, dark haired, he with deep blue and she with deep green eyes.

They made their way through the camps of Men and elves alike, heading for the main camp of their host. They received a few funny looks from the Men, who were unaccustomed to elven designs in clothing beyond that in gilded armor.

They arrived at the central camp, where huge, elongated oaken tables had been placed, covered in white linen and lit every few inches by tall, fat taper candles that would burn wide and bright for hours. The tables had been placed in rows, parallel to one another, with one table perpendicular to the rest at one end. It was at this table that the group was led, taking honorary seats along the right side of Gil-Galad's high-backed, bannered chair. The left side already seated those of importance in the world's of Men. Directly left sat the king of Gondor, Elendil, and his sons, the younger of whom Alfirenwen had met. His name was Isildur. She was unsure of the name of the second brother.

They sat down, awaiting the arrival of other guests of the High-King. Alquavani and Earlindor sat, their hands held under the tablecloth. Alfirenwen, Shaelen and their father sat convivially until other friends of theirs arrived. Alfirenwen jumped from her chair when she saw Elrond enter from the edge of the wood, giving him a very brief, but nonetheless warm, embrace. Behind him came Thranduil, who led his father over for introduction. He came over and bowed slightly, gesturing towards the slightly taller likeness of himself.

" Tura Alfirenwen, meet my father, King Orophur, Lord of Green Wood."

Alfirenwen stepped forward and curtsied, putting her hand over her heart in kindly elven respect, Orophur imitating hers. " I am pleased to meet you, Lord Orophur. Your son here has turned out to be a very apt pupil."

Orophur's eyes twinkled slightly and the corners of his mouth turned upward in a grin, " Ah, and I thank you, Lady, for had you not, he would still be the little burr he was before." He grinned at his son, who sheepishly smiled and looked demurely, and a little embarrassingly, to the ground.

Gil-Galad then entered the periphery of the group, greeting the others in the group.

" Vedui' il'er (greetings, everyone)." He said in a good-humored voice, " Sut naa lle umien sina re?(how are you doing today?) ".

" Amin tereva, amin atario toror' (I am fine, my father's brother) (uncle) ", replies Alfirenwen.

Thranduil and his father bowed deeply to the Noldor king, and introduced themselves." Amin heru Orophur, haran en'Calentaur, amin heru, ar'sinaio utinu ar'chil, i'taren Thranduil (I am Lord Orophur, king of GreenWood, my lord, and this is my son and heir, the prince Thranduil) ".

Gil-Galad bowed in return. " May I show you to your seats?"

Father and son nodded assent, and they were led to chairs on the right side of Alfirenwen and her family's. they sat and offered their thanks.

They sat for a while longer. It took nearly half an hour for all to be seated, for indeed there were nearly seven score people there. With nearly one then half again a hundred guests, it took a while for all to be situated.

When all were in attendance, Gil-Galad stood from his chair. All immediately rapt into silence.

" I thank thee, friends, for dining here with me on this fine night, on the eve of battle. May this food fill our bellies and replenish our strength with it's sustenance." And with that he gave a small clap of his hands, and on either side of the clearing, Men and elves appeared, bearing the platters and other trays heaped with food. They were sat along the tables with relish, and their bearers quickly took seats saved for them along each bench.

Gil-Galad finished with obvious relish, " Now to the feast, I command you all!"

For several minutes the tables were bustles of activity as Men and elves alike scrambled side by side for helpings of their favorite dishes and some that weren't. Then there was muted silence for many more minutes as the food was happily devoured. After a while, conversations flew up as the food off plates was eaten, and second helpings of a favorite dish were added. The noise grew and grew. From across the forest, the other celebrations, with much singing and dancing, could be heard. They could see the dots of bonfires through the trees, giving them an oddly eerie feeling, yet cheery.

When the moon was high, the High King announced that they would all retire, as they would need their rest for the upcoming journey. He sent messengers to the other camps in the forest. All across the woods fires were doused and Men and elves dropped into bed, happily full and awaiting the upcoming battle.

The last to bed were the Galadhrim. Most stayed by the fire a while, until urged to sleep by Gil-Oiromil. Even elves needed rest, especially right before a major battle. His calls of, " Hearken, hearken, my friends, to your covers!", brought smiles and laughter to the rest of the group, but they consented anyway. Even those of the Eldar needed rest, especially preceding the future conflict that they were. All scuttled up from their places around the last blaze and made their way into bed. Soon, the only ones left were the two couples. With Alquavani's help, Alfirenwen poured cold water from the stream unto the coals, causing them to sputter and die. Then they made their own ways to their blankets.

Later that night, both Alfirenwen and Haldir still lie awake, side by side under the same coverlet. They comfortingly listened to the sounds of the night. Their stronger hearing allowed them to hear the whispers of the forest in shadow. They heard the slight bubbling of the creek, the delicate rustling of leaves, even the soft swish from the wings of some night hunter.

It brought back both familiar memories and painful truth. They both well knew that this could be the last time either might enjoy a peaceful night together. While they were sure of their skills, even the most accomplished warrior could be brought down by sheer outnumbering. And through spies, they had learned that Sauron had amassed a vast army, so large that the reporters could not count them all.

The two lay together, she on her side with her arms around his middle, his arms reaching around to hug her shoulder and one forearm as her head rested in the hollow of his shoulder. They needed no words. The simple company of the other was enough.

One space over, Earlindor and his mate, too, lay together, immersed with both happy reminiscences and a threatening future. The tent had been tied back at the entrance, to allow a breeze into the tent to stifle the heat of summer that penetrated even at night. Earlindor was facing his wife, knowing the look of her face even in the shadows of night. He could drink in her beauty even when she wasn't able to be seen. The slight breeze that had sprung blew aside the clouds that had been covering the now half-moon. When the light from the semi-full orb lit upon Alquavani's face, Earlindor's eyes opened wide in surprise.

She was lying on her back, her face turned slightly from him towards the wall of the small marquee. Her pale skin lit with the moonlight, seeming to glow like the very trees of Valinor itself. But it wasn't her fair skin that had startled him, nor the fact that she was turned away from him, but the now brilliant splash of silver light falling in a line down her cheek. A tear. He made a face of confusion. He hiked up onto one elbow, reached over with his other hand and gently stroked the wet cheek.

His touch made her shudder. He quickly withdrew his hand, his face now concentrated with wonder. He'd had no idea that the upcoming melees weighed so heavily on her. He instead rested his fingers on her shoulder. " Manieo ta, mela? (what is it, my love?) "

She turned to face him, her eyes brimming, her usual bright, cerulean-blue eyes now darkened to a limitless depth of violet from the darkness. His features turned to one of shock. He quickly sat up fully, taking her hand and, grasping her hands, pulling her up as well. As he let go her hands, she reached up to wipe at the tears. When she was through, he pulled her into a tight embrace. " Amin hiraetha, mela, amin hiraetha (I'm sorry, my love, I'm sorry ").

She pulled away enough to look at him. " N'uma, amin hiraetha (no, I'm sorry )" she let out a slight cry. " Amin uuma merna ta! (I don't want it!) " she leaned back into him, burying her face in his shoulder. He let her shed out her woe.

" Merna mani, mela (want what, love?)" he asked when the crying had stopped. The query only brought renewed sobs.

" Sina ohta (this war !)" she stopped, attempting to stifle her tears. " Cara nir'coiar nauva di wanwa (too many lives will be lost )."

" U'uma dela, Alquavani (do not worry, Alquavani) ."

She looked up at him in surprise. " How can you say such things?"

He smiled slightly, which caused her face to go from one of sadness to one of surprise and slight anger. " Because, mela, worry will only bring the feared death along at a faster pace."

" How?"

" Think of it, mela. If we are meant to die, or meant to live, it will happen, regardless of what we do to try and change it. We are bonded. If our bodies are, then our soulsare as well. If one of us is meant to live or die, then we shall do so together. We will only end in sharing eternity, whether it be in this world, across the sea in Valinor, or in the next one in the shade of Mandos Halls. Either way, worry will do no good. Our fortune, or our doom, is already decided. Fretting will, as I said, bring the fate upon us faster than we want it to."

He pulled her into another hug. This time she returned it. When they parted, she was smiling.

" And I swear, As long as I have life left in me, I will fight to keep it, if only it means staying with you."

Her smile grew a little wider. " Lee vesta (you promise) ?"

" Amin vesta (I promise) ."

He took the moment to wipe the last of the tears from her face. As his hand stroked her cheek, her head turned, and she lay a soft kiss unto the palm of his hand. She turned back to face him, smiling. " San'ten lye il'ten i'dome di tho, (then let us not let this night be wasted )."

Earlindor smiled then, kissed her lightly, slipping his hands from hers, unlaced the front of his night tunic, tossing it to one corner of the tent once it was off. He ducked under the covers to unlace the leggings, as Alquavani untied her single long woven nightrobe. She stripped it off as fast as she could, and threw it to join the tunic.

Earlindor reappeared, holding a pair of short pants. They quickly became the topmost article on the heap. Alquavani opened her arms. He dove into them. Her thinner arms wrapped around him as they rolled underneath the blankets. She ended up underneath him, arms around his neck, with him propped on his elbows, gazing down at her.

He drank in her beauty, from her now dark eyes to her deeply hued hair spread seductively on the pillows all around her and her mouth turned up at the corners. With a mocked, husky growl, he darted in to catch her lips in a deep, searing kiss, her arms tightening around him as well as her long, shapely legs wrapping around his waist. His hands reached around to grip the small of her back, pulling her closer to him with a deathlike grasp. His nails scratched pleasurably along her skin.

A sudden chill wind reminded them that the front flap of the tent was still open. Earlindor stretched out his arms to untie the cord that help the door flaps open. Alquvani took the opportunity to lift her head and teasingly kiss his neck, then bit him lightly just under the chin. The slight tickling caused him to flinch back before he reached the cord. He laughed lightly, then reached out and quickly tugged the cord. The flap dropped shut, enclosing them in darkness………


End file.
